


Side by Side

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, What if where Loki is an Avenger, mission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Thor e Loki post Thanos.Loki fa parte degli Avengers in pianta stabile e sono vicini ad eliminare la traccia di Thanos dalla terra e durante una missione, Loki si rende conto di quanto Thor sia un eroe a tutti gli effetti, soprattutto nel suo cuore.





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Rifugio, Childhood e la limitazione di 500 parole indetto da me stessa.  
E' da tanto che non scrivo della Thorki e mi mancava. Mi mancava scrivere di Loki e di Thor e di questo bellissimo headcanon che è uno dei miei preferiti dove appunto Loki è un Avenger.  
Mi ha intenerito e in qualche modo mi ha fatto tornare a casa.  
Sono bellissimi e mi dispiace di averli sfruttati solo una volta in questo Writober ma sono sicura che li sfrutterò di più in futuro.
> 
> Spero che sia leggibile e godibile.  
Grazie a chiunque leggerà <3

“Sono sicuro che mi pentirò di quanto sto per dire ma andrò a cercare io il ragazzo, tu resta qui a cercare di calmarli. Non possiamo permetterci una rivolta, non in questo momento con i servi di Thanos che sono nei dintorni.”   
Thor lo aveva guardato, indeciso.    
“Pensi sia saggio, fratello? Insomma, non sei…”   
“Cosa? L’anima dal buon cuore che i ragazzini vorrebbero al proprio fianco come conforto?”   
“No, stavo dicendo che non sei molto paziente con i bambini.”   
“Non lo sono ma dovrei imparare dal momento che sono un Avenger e tu dovresti imparare a fare l’eroe.”   
Thor aveva preso Loki per il braccio, l’altra mano sulla sua nuca lo obbligava a guardarlo negli occhi.   
“Mi raccomando, non pugnalarlo.”   
Loki aveva alzato il labbro in su.   
“Farò del mio meglio. E poi non provo nessun tipo di divertimento se non sei tu la mia vittima. Mi raccomando, evita di complicare le cose.”   
Lo sguardo di Thor sembrava dire  _ Non è forse quello che cerco di fare sempre? _ __   
__   
A Loki gli addi non piacevano. Suo fratello non era di quello avviso però, il lungo abbraccio che gli aveva dato suggeriva tutt’altro e per una volta Loki non era in fin di vita.   
Gli aveva dato un breve bacio sul collo prima di lasciarlo andare.   
Loki non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli passare il vizio di fare tutte quelle smancerie in pubblico.   
  
___   
  
L’istinto di Loki fortemente sviluppato gli aveva fatto trovare il ragazzo abbastanza facilmente.   
Era in una galleria, coperto da dei cespugli.   
“Devo ammettere che il tuo rifugio non è così male, forse i servi di Thanos avrebbero impiegato di più di quanto ci ho messo io a trovarti. Torniamo indietro, ragazzo.”   
  
“NON TI AVVICINARE.”   
Gli aveva puntato una freccia non particolarmente appuntita in faccia.   
Loki aveva alzato le mani e aveva circondato il cespuglio per essere nel suo stesso raggio di azione.   
“Calmo. Se urli così quanto pensi ci metteranno a trovarti o peggio, magari sarà proprio Thanos a venire da te.”   
Il suo braccio aveva tremato dalla paura e a Loki ricordava un po’ se stesso e la sua infanzia, avrebbe fatto di tutto per essere riconosciuto e dimostrare al mondo intero quanto valesse.   
“Trovare i miei sarà più facile una volta che sarò tra le linee nemiche.”   
Okay, questo tratto invece gli ricordava più Thor.   
“Se sai cosa cercare. Non posso prometterti di trovare i tuoi genitori ancora vivi ma posso dirti che potremmo salvare Tusah ? ”   
Foilir aveva abbassato la freccia a sentire il nome della sorella.   
Gli occhi luminosi erano ancora attenti ma non più aggressivi.   
“Stai mentendo?”   
“Non ho l’abitudine di mentire, credo nella verità più dura. Potrei persino insegnarti una cosa o due.”   
“Non sembri un’eroe.”   
“Non lo sono ma Thor sì. Sai, la gente non crede negli eroi ma non hanno mai incontrato mio fratello.”   
Foilir aveva stretto la sua mano e Loki non aveva mai creduto in nessun’altro come credeva in suo fratello.


End file.
